Perfume
Basic Information Perfumes are part of the attraction-and-fear-system of Creativerse that has been implemented with update R17 on May 26th 2015. Perfumes attract certain peaceful Creatures for 30 seconds, make these specific Creatures display affection as an animation and can make them follow player characters around for a while. Perfumes cannot pacify aggressive or aggravated Creatures though. * Fantasia De Leafi affects all peaceful surface-Leafies, including Mossy Leafies, Dried Leafies and Autumn Leafies * L’Rockster affects Rocksters and Pebbles * Arome Chizzard only affects green-blue Chizzards * Eau De Pigsy only affects yellow Pigsies How to obtain 4 perfumes can be found ingame occasionally in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests (on surface blocks in dark areas only at night), Stone Treasure Chests (on Fossil layer blocks in darkness), Obsidian Treasure Chests (on Stalactite layer blocks in darkness) and Iron Treasure Chests (on Lava layer blocks in darkness). Perfumes cannot be crafted. How to use Perfumes can be consumed like all other potions. Either place them into your quickbar, select the according quickslot and then click your right mouse button or type the number of the quickslot (twice, if necessary). Or drag the perfume from your inventory over the player character model to the right side of your inventory and drop it there. Effects When using a perfume, the effect lasts for 30 seconds and will make the according Creatures close to you start to show affection by animations, get close to your player-character and even try to follow you around for this short while (not into Teleporters though). Perfumes don't always work well on Creatures right in front of your player character, but usually works better on Creatures that are 5-10 blocks away. The "charmed" creatures will NOT stay peaceful when you attempt to tame them or even attack them. Creatures will NOT be pacified after you have already attacked them, started to tame them or angered them in any other way. Naturally aggressive Creatures and flight animals will not react to perfumes, also not on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" enabled. Feral Pigsies, BossHogs, Corrupted Pigsies, Night Hoglets, Night Pigsies, Polturpigsies and Ghost Pigsies are not affected by Eau De Pigsy. Night Leafies, Night Twiggies, Eidoleafies, Ghost Leafies, Leafi Ice Spies and Corrupted Leafies are not affected by Fantasia De Leafi. Blizzard Chizzards, Night Chizzards, Poultrygeists, Chizzard Minions, Blizzard Chizzard Ice Spies and Corrupted Chizzards are not affected by Arome Chizzard. Night Rocksters, Corrupted Rocksters, Rockzillas, Ghost Rocksters, Hauntsters and Ghostzillas are not affected by L’Rockster. Attraction-and-fear system You might already have noticed how many peaceful Creatures act scared and will run from the scene when you fight other Creatures nearby, or when explosions occur close to them. Raging fire also has this effect. This fear reaction will only last for less than a minute and will not make the affected Creatures aggressive. Perfumes affect Creatures in the opposite way. They "attract" Creatures for a brief span and make them display affectionate animations - while not actually pacifying them. The attraction-and-fear-system was announced to have "just started" in 2015. Specific seasonal items that were implemented later on to the game are known to have similar effects on Creatures as perfumes have, for example the non-craftable Love Potion that is distributed around Valentine's Day in login chests, or the animated placeable Holiday Giftbox variants that could be obtained during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2017 (but not in 2018 anymore). Category:Treasure Category:Potions Category:Non-Craftable Category:Consumables